Ready, Set, Go!
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: Join Reba Morrison and her horse Eternal Essence as they take on Canterwood Crest Academy. This young teenager will go through everything drama, rivals, school, riding,and the worst of all boys! With the help of her friends can she take on this school and make a name for herself or will she just be another small fish in the big ocean.


**Well I decided to do a canterwood crest story and it was because of Water Lily Under Fire. Her amazing story of Welcoming the Beginning inspired me to do this. I have been in love with Canterwood Crest since it first came out when I was in 6th grade at the time and i still read it now even though im older.**

**Since all of these stories seem to begin with the characters driving up to the school i feel like its a tradition so why not? Also I don't exactly remember all the teachers except for , *creepy shivers*, and the Headmistress. So my characters teachers except for those above will be made up.**

**Now my main oc best friend shall do the disclaimer**

**Haley: Here we go Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not and will not ever own Canterwood Crest.**

**Heart of the Anime: Well except in my dreams...**

**Haley: Sorry Heart but only in your dreams**

**Heart of the Anime: *sulks in the corner* i know**

_**Main oc walks in to see her creator sulking in the corner**_

**Reba: Great Haley you had to make her sulk again...**

**Haley: What?! All I did was tell the truth!**

**Reba: Let's begin the story before she gets to sad too even write the story!**

**...**

Tall and strong Evergreen trees flew by the 16 year old girls vision as she stared out the door window. As soon as the white fences appeared with different horses of all breeds and sizes she couldn't help but gasp at their beauty. Some of the horses trotted along the fence line keeping up with their Golden Dodge truck as they drove past.

The teenager turned her head to look at the back of the truck past her little sister and their Saint Bernard Henry to stare at the silver horse trailer attatched to the the truck. Inside that very trailer was her own beautiful horse Eternal Essence or as she called him Nal. Her beautiful chocolate brown Swedish Warmblood with matching long white stockings and a silky black mane and tail. Nal was certainly a sight behold especially since you had to tilt your head up to see the tall 17.5 hand high horse.

"Reba your spacing out again," yelled Georgia her little sister. Reba turned to face her little sister. Her hazel eyes scanned her sister's own hazel colored orbs beneath the milky gray film that covered them.

"How can you always tell when I'm spacing out?" Reba asked curious, even though she has asked her sister this question a million times.

Before Georgia answered she reached her hand out to Henry and scratched his soft brown and white fur making him hang his tongue out in content. "I may be blind but my other senses are heightened."

A feeling of regret washed over Reba's face before quickly disappearing. "Don't be sad Reba I've always been like this, it's not your fault," Georgia piped in trying to ease her sister's sadness.

Reba felt the a smile spread across her face. She opened her mouth into a wide grin showing off her straight white teeth before leaning back to give her sister a hug. And just as Reba finished hugging Georgia they felt the truck come to a stop in the Canterwood Crest parking lot.

"Here we are girls, Reba are you ready for this?" Reba's mom turned her light blonde graying head towards her daughter.

"Of course Mama, I've been wanting to go to this school since I first heard about it. Me and Nal will do our best I promise." Reba replied.

Then Reba and her mom hopped out of the truck. Once Reba's feet touched the ground she checked her outfit; knee high black boots over lace sided tights, a high waisted gray skirt with a red elbow sleeve shirt tucked in. Around her neck was a long necklace wrapped around her throat twice and her long orange wavy hair in a low ponytail.

Soon both mother and daughter started unloading somethings from the back. Meanwhile Georgia found her way out of the truck with Henry and was patiently waiting for them. By the time they were done unloading everything Reba's 2 big rolling suitcases and other assorted bags were beside the truck.

"It says here that the football boys will be bringing your luggage to your dorm for you. So while they're doing that why don't you unload Nal and bring him to the stable, I'll watch Georgia and Henry."

Reba nodded her head lightly before heading towards the horse trailer at the back. It took the teenager little work to unlatch the trailer and lower down. Once the trailer was lowered down Nal slowly stepped out without Reba having to get him. Reba reached up to grab her horses blue lead line and pull it down towards her. Nal lowered his head and blew gently on his rider. Reba couldn't help but smile at Nal, the horse was such a sweetheart but you wouldn't believe the way he acted in the ring.

She took the tack truck and wheeled it behind her as they headed for the white stable ahead of them. Canterwood Crest's stable was a sight to behold; it was solid white with gray and black trim, three big outdoor arena's, two indoor arenas, and its own cross country course.

Reba cluckled to Nal and he followed her inside. The inside of the stable was just as impressive as the outside. Huge box stalls lined each wall as far as Reba could see. Crossties weren't far from each stall and Reba could see the tack room and office down in the distance.

"Well, big boy your stall is 22 so it should be down the aisle." Reba tugged lightly on Nal's lead line and he followed.

In no time Reba found stall 22 and opened the dark wooden stall door to let her horse in. Nal eagerly walked into into his stall and headed for the water. He thrust his chocalte brown head in and drank deeply, soaking his mint green halter. When Reba closed the stall door she took her time looking at the name plate on it:

_Eternal Essencse_

_Belongs to_

_Reba Morisson_

While Nal was getting adjust to his stall Reba set her black tack trunk down beside his stall and pulled out her tack before heading to the tackroom. A few minutes later Reba reached the tackroom door and opened it up. Walking inside Reba was surprised to find someone she knew.

"Reba your here!" The girl in front of her yelled.

Reba's face broke out into a huge smile at that voice. The teenager in front of her gave her a one armed hug before helping her put up her tack in the appropriate places.

After everything was settled in she turned to face the teenager before her. The girls dark brown hair with subtle red highlights was cut into a bob style with long sweeping left side bangs. Her attire was equally amazing; a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, a cream colored soft tank top with a light blue jean button up over it, and finally tan strappy sandals.

"Haley, you arrived really early," Reba commented.

"Yeah I guess," Haley replied. "I had to arrive early because Wind doesn't like being trailered for long. Unfortunately he happen's to be one of those hyper thoroughbreds. But then again he's hated trailers since he was a foal."

"That's right but his show name is pretty 'Running with the Wind'," Reba added.

"Come one, lets get to the dorm. I've already put my stuff in a room and I don't think our other roommate has arrived yet, so you should have a choice of the other two rooms."

"Okay Mom and Georgia should already be there."

Then both best friends headed to their dorm Drake. Along the way the girls caught up on each others summers. Haley told Reba about her trip to Japan with her stepmom and dad.

"I can't believe you got to go to Japan that's mindblowing." Reba piped in.

"Yeah I even got to listen to my favorite Japanese Band. It was amazing." Haley replied.

Soon both girls reached Drake and headed inside. Drakes' dark hardwood floors gleamed beneath the long floral print rug. The walls were a calming cream with a single white stripe going down it. Ahead of them was a girl in her early 20's with long shiny black hair and dark brown eyes. Her cream pleated dress with cap sleeves that reached her knees swayed as she walked around directing people.

"That's Mara our dorm monitor, she's really sweet but hates seeing a mess. She is an absolute clean freak!" Haley warned Reba.

"I can tell everything is so clean and spotless," Reba replied.

"Come on our dorm's up on third floor."

Reba followed Haley's long strides up to the third floor. When they reached their room and Haley opened it up they found Reba's mom, Georiga, and Henry up there waiting for her with her luggage. Haley headed to Reba's family and gave them all a hug.

"I would like to stay longer you too but the planes waiting on us." Reba's mom said as she gave her oldest daughter a hug.

"I understand Mama, Dad's back waiting for you someone has to watch the house besides the help," Reba added.

Reba went over to Georgia and gave her sister a big hug. "Take care of everything while I'm gone okay. I hope your surgery goes well, I want you to be able to see again Georgia."

"I'm not going to give up that easy, but when I am able to see again poor Henry will have to retire to a house dog," Georgia said grinning.

Henry whined at that comment and put his head down. "Hey big boy at least you will still be around were not going to get rid of you," Reba said, trying to cheer the big Saint Bernard up.

Henry let out a happy bark and gave Reba's face a big lick. She hugged Henry before Georgia picked up his leash and both her and her mom left. Reba waved goodbye to her family for the last time for the next couple of months.

As the dark brown door closed Reba finally took in the room before her. The 3 room suite was huge, a small cream colored sectional sat on top of a red colored rug that covered up most of the dark hardwood beneath of her feet. In front fo the sectional was an oval shaped glass coffee table and a huge 65 inch flat screen courtesy of Reba's dad. In the corner next to the doors leading to the seperate bedrooms was a small kitchenette area with a stainless steel microwave and minifride on top of the granite countertops, there was also plenty of cabinet space for them all.

"Come on go ahead and choose a bedroom. I took the middle one so the one closest to the bathroom, or the one closest to the kitchen." Haley said.

"I think I'll take the one closest to the bathroom," Reba replied.

In no time Haley and Reba set up Reba's room. Her queen sized bed now had crisp pale yellow sheets, a mint green comforter with white swirls, and a green and white checkered throw blanket on the end. At the end of Reba's bed was her white marble desk with her dell laptop, pen and pencil holder, and other small things. Her bedstand now was adorned with a faux crystal lamp and many pictures of Reba, her friends, Nal, and her family. Her small walk in closet was sectioned between school, weekend, riding, night, and lounging clothes. In the black of her closet layed her black trunk that held all of her show clothes.

"Now I just have to put my shampoo and stuff away then I'm getting a well deserved soda," Reba half yelled to Haley as she headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom has gleaming white tile floors, light wooded cabinets with granite counter tops and 3 seperate sinks, a large shower, toilet, and a seperate cabinet space for towels and toilet paper. Reba placed her toiletries on the middle sink before heading back to Haley's bedroom.

Reba found Haley's bedroom door and walked in to find her best friend finishing putting up clothes. Reba looked around Haley's room and found that is suited her best friends tastes. Her bed had gray and black pinstriped sheets, a deep red comforter, and a silver colored blanket on the end. Her black desk was set in front of the window with her toshiba laptop and other random things scattered on there.

"Well your unorganized as always." Reba commented as she headed into Haley's closet.

"What can I say, I was never one for _organization_," Haley pouted as she put the last of her clothes on the rack.

Reba nodded her head gently before heading to the kitchen area. She opened up the minifridge and grabbed two sodas for her and Haley. Just as she closed the fridge door, Haley exited her room and sat on the sectional. Reba tossed her best friend the soda and sat down on the long end of the couch propping her tired feet up.

For the next few minutes both girls sat on the couch drinking there sodas. They heard a clicking sound and turned around to the door leading into the suite; it opened up and a slim 16 year old stepped inside. Her light brown hair with sandy blonde tips was down her back in a fishtail braid and her intelligent blue eyes sparkled. Her outfit was very pretty; dark brown slouch boots with chunky heel, a pair of light blue skinny jeans with beading down the sides, and a black tank top with a cropped purple loose shirt over it.

The girl walked slowly into the room wheeling 3 big suitcases behind her. When she saw Haley and Reba stand up she stopped and looked at them. "Hi," she said softly.

Though her voice soft both girls could sense a kind of determination behind her voice. Haley was the first one to approach her. "My names Haley Harrington and that's my best friend Reba Morrison, we're your roommates. What's your name?" Haley inquired.

The girl blinked her blue eyes twice before answering. "My names Misty Terrel, it's nice to meet you."

"Here let us help you get settled in." Reba said.

With the help of Haley and Reba, Misty had her bedroom set up in no time. Her queen bed had light pink sheets, a pale purple comfoter with tiny pink and purple stars on it, and a black throw blanket was on the end. Misty's white wood desk was next to her bedstand and it held her Macbook and school supplies. When they were decorating Misty's closet Haley noticed that she had riding clothes in there and planned to ask her about it.

When the girls had all settled onto the couch to watch some well earned tv time Haley decided now was the time to ask Misty, "So Misty, I noticed you had riding clothes in your closet do you ride?".

"Yeah, I came to Canterwood because of its riding program. I even brought my own horse, my gray gelding Prince Charming but I call him Prince." Misty answered while adjust her legs on the couch.

"That's so cool, it just so happens that me and Reba are riders two. I brought my buckskin throughbred Running with the Wind, and Reba has a chocolate Swedish Warmblood named Eternal Essence." Haley replied.

"Thats so cool! I thought you two were going to be like most of the uptight and snobby people that I saw earlier. But thankfully you guys aren't and it's a bonus that you're riders." Misty said happily.

"Well guys, its getting late why don't we turn in and tomorrow morning we can go see each other's horses." Reba interrupted.

Both Misty and Haley shook their heads happily. The three girls exchanged goodnights to each other before heading to there bedrooms.

When Reba reached her bedroom she quickly changed into shorts and a tank top. She tossed her clothes into her hamper and jumped into bed. Reba said a silent prayer before snuggling into her covers and letting her mind dream.

..o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

**Well that's officially the first chapter tell me what you think. Also the reason they have a triple suite is because of Reba's dad I didn't get a chance to explain that in this chapter but it will be revealed later on.**

**So read review and tell me what you think of my characters. And tell your friends to read and review.**

**Heart of the Anime out! 3**


End file.
